


helping

by strawberrySouda



Series: the road to lvl17 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bickering, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "stop it," he says. "quit looking at me like that. you're not helping.""either you tell him or i do," yamaguchi replies plainly, taking a sip of chocolate milk."you will do no such thing."--i wanted to try an au for this one 😳
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: the road to lvl17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673578
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	helping

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 of the road to lvl17!

_okay_ , tsukishima thinks, pausing in front of the door to the great hall, _i'm finally gonna do it_ _._ _i'm gonna tell goshiki_ _i_ _love him_ _._

he walks in and promptly chickens out. yamaguchi sits expectantly at the gryffindor table with his housemates, watching him and waiting. tsukishima spares a glance towards the hufflepuff table before walking over to yamaguchi's table. "stop it," he says. "quit looking at me like that. you're not helping."

"either you tell him or i do," yamaguchi replies plainly, taking a sip of chocolate milk.

" _you will do no such thing._ "

"won't i?"

"yamaguchi, i am asking you as your friend, please do not."

"we've had this argument ten times, tsukki. if you'd just tell him, this wouldn't be a problem!"

tsukishima steals a piece of toast. "fuck you."

yamaguchi makes a face. "watch your fucking language." kindaichi glances over at them, then pointedly looks away when tsukishima glares at him. "you have all day to make a decision, and if you decide to be a wimp again, i'm gonna tell him."

" _yamaguchi_ _,_ _i swear to god_ _._ "

yamaguchi shakes his head and shoos him away. "go sit with your house. you're gonna need all the extra braincells you can get."

"rude, yamaguchi. rude."

when tsukishima reaches his house table, the first thing he says (to kunimi, the only person in his year he actually enjoys spending time with), "i swear to god the gryffindor table has better toast than us."

\--

ravenclaw and hufflepuff share a transfiguration class in the morning, which would have given tsukishima a golden opportunity, so yamaguchi checks back in with him at lunch. "have you done it yet?"

"no. go away."

"i am legally obligated to annoy you until you stop being a chicken. you're already dating, right? so what's the harm in just saying you love him?"

"please shut up."

"he definitely loves you back, y'know. you literally have nothing to lose."

"if you don't leave me alone right now, i'll hex you until you don't know which way is up."

yamaguchi rests his head on his hand, propping his elbow on the table. "you wouldn't do that to your wonderful best friend."

"hinata wouldn't be bullying me right now. that's all i'm saying."

"yes he would!" yamaguchi pokes tsukishima's arm, pouting. "you know he would, c'mon, don't be a meanie."

"i think i'm fully entitled to be a meanie when i'm being _bullied_ _._ " yamaguchi hums absently, looking at the doors. "whatever you're thinking about doing, don't."

"what makes you think i'm planning something?"

"he's not here yet and you're being weird. i swear to god, yamaguchi, i'll sabotage your quidditch team."

yamaguchi glares at him. "no you won't, i'll kick your ass."

"don't test me."

"fucker."

"dumbass."

\--

several hours later, tsukishima has considered experiencing the terrifying ordeal of being known more than once, and inevitably chickened out every time. he's about to cave and go over to the gryffindor table so he can tell yamaguchi to just rip the metaphorical bandaid off when goshiki sits down in front of him, all smiles, and says, "hi, i love you."

tsukishima chokes, completely short-circuiting for no less than two seconds. "what," he manages weakly.

"i l--"

" _no_ _, wait_ _,_ _i_ _heard you--_ " tsukishima hides his face behind his hands. "do you have any idea how long i've been-- i love you too, by the way--"

goshiki blinks. "yeah, yamaguchi said you were being a wimp about it. are you okay? are you breathing?"

tsukishima lowers his hands immediately. "he _what_ _._ "

"he might have mentioned something like that but seriously, you good?"

"i'll be good once i sabotage the gryffindor quidditch team and run their chances at the quidditch cup."

"or you could _not_ do that...?"

"nope. he had his chance. he's going down." tsukishima sighs. "i do love you, though."

"i love you too, and if you're gonna break the rules at least don't get caught."

**Author's Note:**

> goshiki is a hufflepuff and you can rip that hc from my cold dead hands


End file.
